no me culpes
by princesspurple DXC
Summary: no me culpes si te menti pues no sabia que te iba a conocer- no culpes por engañarte por que tu me insultaste- Que pasaria si 2 personas se encuentran en un internado. Pesimo sumary :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola que tal esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho y me decidi a hacerla pero antes que todo **__**quuero agradecerles a todo el que me dejo un review en mi otro fic**_

_**CandyBlock987**__**: **__**Gracias por comentar :3**_

_**kimron4ever**__**: Grax me gustan mucho tus fics eres muy buena en lo que haces**_

_**Athaeris - A.S**__**: Athaeris de verdad me encantan tus fics ¡Son geniales! La verdad lo de pésimo review fue un error pequeño (Cori:¿pequeño?) Bueno grande por cierto esta es mi amiga Cori que debería estar en su mundo (Cori: pero aquí es mas divertido)**_

_**eclipse total**__**: Gracias por comentarme de verdad ¡significa mucho! (Cori: Eli se la paso saltando cuando comentaste)¡ Que Claro que no! (Cori: ¡Que si!) ¡QUE-¡(Cori: ¿sabes que seguimos escribiendo no?) Ups perdona por esa interrupción :p ¡Gracias por los consejos!**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen solamente mi imaginación y mis sueños absurdos que es en lo que se fundo esta historia**_

_**Disfruten el cap**_

_Capitulo 1: ¡No puede ser!_

**POV de Duncan**

-"Genial, simplemente genial"

Gracias al hijo de p%# de mi director me cambiaron de Escuela a mi, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent y Gwen. Ya se se preguntaran que paso ahora bueno verán…

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Viejo primer dia de clases ¡FIESTAAAA!- Dijo Geoff

-Viejo eso es malo, la escuela apesta

-Si pero volveré a ver a Bridg- Dijo con la mayor cara de enamorado

-Bien por ti…-Dije algo triste

-Oye ¿Qué paso con Gwen?

-¿Viejo no te acuerdas?

-¿De que?

-Vaya eres tonto ¡De lo que te dije genio!

-No soy tonto y no me recuerdo

-Gwen y yo rompimos porque no eramos buena pareja y ella volvió con Trent- lo admito ya no me gusta Gwen

-Pero esa no es la única razón de que estes triste ¿cierto?

-NO-en verdad es también que extraño a Courtney pero no se donde esta y hace mas de 5 meses que no la veo.

-Bridgette Stone, Gwen Mckensey, Duncan Miller, Geoff Hudson y Trent Marcus reportarse a la oficina del Director- Dijo el autoparlante… un momento… ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

__**EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**__

-OK ¡NO HICE NADA!- grite al entrar ahí estaban todos

-No pasa nada Señor Miller nada mas para informarles de algo muy importante-Dijo el idiota, digo director

-Esto no puede ser bueno- me susurro Malibu

-Estan aquí porque han sido trasladados a Road California School

-¿¡QUE!-gritamos todos excepto el director

-NO-dijo Gwen

-No quiero irme-Decia Malibu mientras hacia pucheros

-Iran con becas por su programa de Television deberían estar felices

-Y nuestras familias- Decia Trent cielos a quien le importa

-Ya aceptaron y ya esta decidido hoy iran en avión para alla y en una semana empezaran sus clases Adios-Dijo ese idiota y nos hecho de su oficina

-Geoff ¿estas bien?

-…¡FIESTAAAAAAA!

-Viejo ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Elvis

-¡Viejo estaremos mas cerca de la playa, ahí la gente es super divertida y es genial!-Exclamo Geoff feliz

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Cuando fui a visitar a Court lo vi-dijo como si nada

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Ahí vive Courtney?-pregunto Bridgette

-Si

-¿Y no me dijiste porque…?

-No me preguntaste

-Bueno los veo mañana en el aeropuerto- Dije mañana será un dia divertido

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Bueno ya llegue con los chicos y (nunca pensé que diría esto) Geoff tenia razón ¡Esta escuela es genial!. Hay piscina, Bar, Pista de Baile y los estudiantes viven en casas compartidas.

Justo cuando pasaba por el bar tropeze con alguien

-¡Oye mira por donde vas!

**POV de Courtney**

Iba caminando por el bar tondo mi Daikiri sin alcohol pensando en mi vida. De verdad que me encanta este sitio, me tratan bien, las clases son geniales,la música, las artes, los deportes, soy popular y sinceramente me va muy bien. Ya se se preguntaran como estoy por lo de Duncan, bueno lo supere y ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una gran actriz Chris me dijo que si actuaba como una CIT malcriada por todo el programa me iba a pgar y realmente que me pago con 5 de los grandes. En realidad tengo el cabello por la mitad de la espalda, usa unos jeans una camisa ceñida al cuerpo purpura y uso un cintillo y una pulsera dorados (/ s p o t s / t d i s – d u n c a n – a n d – C o u r t n e y / i m a g e s / 1 8 7 5 3 0 0 6 / t i t l e / C o u r t n e y – f a n a r t)( quiten los espacios)

_*RING RING*_

Vi mi identificador de llamadas, decía Abigail, ella esmi mejor amiga desde kínder y compartimos casa.

-Sip diga

-Hey Mocha necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas aquí ¿Puedes venir?

-Claro ya voy

Colge, deje mi bebida agarre mis cosas y cuando iba a salir alguien tropezó conmigo

-¡Oye mira por donde vas!-oi que me decían

-Lo siento

Mire arriba y…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció? Me dejan un review opinando para saber si continuo la historia Chao :p**_


	2. mi nuevo compañero

**Hola aquí traigo otro cap.(Cori: ¿Me pusiste en este?) Solo espera (Cori:Mala) Jaja. Esta historia esta siendo crada con ayuda de Cori asi que la tengo que poner o si no me mata (Cori: ¿Quién te manda a decirme que tenias un fic?) ¡TU!(Cori: Jaja)bueno tal vez me valla tardando mas en actualizar por mi colegio y las clases de música pero lo intentare. Bueno:**

**Eclipse total: hey gracias x comentarestoy pensando en muchas cosas mucho mas graciosas pero ten****go que esperar al próximo fic**

**kimron4ever****: hey gracias por agregar mi historia a fav. Me gusta tu historia de Viviendo entre la muerte, tu si que sabes escribir tu historia me atrapo espero leer de ti pronto**

**Jose-B-DragonMarino****: gracias por comentar y tienes mucha razón el DxG es ilógico porque es muy perfecto y yo aprendi que lo perfecto a la larga es aburrido, Duncan no me gusta ni cae mas bien disfruto verlo sufrir (Duncan: ¿en serio?) Sip, siempre me callo mal, lo que me hace que escriba de el es que me parece una buena pareja de Courtney y que lo ataquen los animales LOL :p bueno gracias por comentar, si quieres ver la imagen de Courtney buscala en con el link que apareció en el otro cap chao.**

**MIREYA DXC****: hola gracias por decirme lo de los cap pero es que aunque corto me acoste a las diez y mi hora normal es a la nueve adoro tus fics te leo pronto**

**: me gusta que hayas visto mi imagen me gusto mucho pintarla, mi parte fav del otro cap fue cuando Courtney se choco con Duncan. Cuando estaba de vacaciones me lei todos tus fics con mi hermano y me manda a preguntarte cuando volveras a escribir te leo pronto**

**liberty princess****: Adoro tu fic de el circo de los extraños sinceramente es alucinante, logras combinar muy bien el libro o la película con tu imaginación y el desarrollo es excelente. Yo también soy nueva y también espero que seamos amigas**

**ahora sin mas preámbulos la historia**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto por XXXXXX **

**POV de Duncan**

-¡Oye mira por donde vas!-le dije al inepto que me choco pero guao que chica mas linda, me recuerda a Courtney

-Lo siento- entonces me miro y puso una cara de pánico

-¿q-que haces aquí?

-Hola linda me acaban de trasladar ¿acaso te conozco?-de verdad que esta chica me es familiar pero siempre hay tiempo para coquetear

-¡Courtney!-oi gritar a alguien

-¿Princesa?

-Prefiero Courtney-dijo ella molesta

Gua no puedo creer que sea ella, esta tan hermosa y cambiada , aun no puedo creer que la deje ir

-¿Y que haces aquí, Princesa?

-Estudio aquí desde hace 3 años-dijo tratando de irse

En eso llegaron Bridgette, Geoff, Trent y Gwen

-Hola chicos bienvenidos-ok esta vez lo dijo feliz ¿acaso es bipolar?

-¿Y quien eres tu?-dijo Trent

-¿No me recuerdan o les dio amnesia?

-¡Hola Court!- grito Geoff

-¿Qué tal Geoff?

-¡OMG Court no puedo creer que seas tu!- chillo Bridgette

-Bueno me tengo que ir ¡Chao!-se iba a ir pero le agarre la mano

-Espera Princesa ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A mi casa a ayudar a Abigail a poner unos cuadros

-¿Dónde vives?

-Por ahí ¡Chao!-se solto de mi agarre y se fue caminando hacia el parque ¡Esa chica me desespera!

**POV de Courtney**

No puedo creer que ellos estén aquí, bueno será mejor entrar a la casa.

-¡Aby ya llegue!

-Hey Court aquí arriba

Mire al techo y…

-¡O vamos tiene que ser una broma! ¿Volviste a caer en la broma de la canasta de frutas?

-¡Esta vez fueron bombones!

Les explicare Jenni, mi otra compañera, le encantan las bromas asi que te deja una canasta de frutas o chocolates pero cuando la tocas una cuerda te jala asi arriba y quedas colgando del techo**(A/N:JaJa)**

-Jenny ¿estas por ahí?

-Hola ¿que pasa?-era una chica bajita de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello marron.

-¿Volviste a hacerle una broma a Aby?

-Si

-Ok-dije y ella bajo a Aby y empezaron a discutir

-Gracias-me fui a mi habitación mi habitación es la de la puerta blanca con una guitarra grabada al en la puerta, esta en el 3·piso, esta alado de una habitación vacia, mi cuarto es bastante espacioso, tiene las paredes de un morado claro, una cama grande de 2 personas, varias fotos con mis amigos, varios instrumentos musicales y una terraza con jardín que se comparte con la otra habitación con la vista hacia el mar, aparte que no deja entrar ni salir ningún sonido asi que tengo privacidad. me recosté un rato, este año será un infierno lo se, lo presiento, Duncan probablemente me va a fastidiar mucho-_estas enamorada_–un momento que- _ya me oiste_- ¿quién eres?-_soy tu_-no estoy enamorada-_si lo estas_-¿como lo sabes?-_porque soy tu, dah_-seras tonta porque no me gusta Duncan-_no me digas tonta porque soy tu y eso te hace tonta a ti también y además si te gusta_-¡QUE NO!

Ash mejor doy un paseo es mejor que estar aquí haciendo una pelea estúpida-_hey sigo aquí_-Estoy consciente de ello-_¿Por qué no admites que tengo razón?_-ADIOS

**POV de Duncan**

-Ya pueden pasar-dijo esa secretaria, estamos en la oficina del becano para que nos asignen una casa

-Bienvenidos chicos-dijo el director, tenia el pelo gris peinado de lado, musculos y usaba unos jeans y una remera color mostaza, es raro

-Ok su casa será la 1234 calle Sinatra

-¿Donde queda eso?-pregunto Geoff

-Es donde viven las señoritas Garcia, Peña y Suarez

-¿En donde?

-Aquí a la izquierda, gira a la derecha, caminas una milla, sigues hasta encontrar una casa cerca de la playa y del bosque con los números 1234

-Ok-un momento

-¿Usted dijo Garcia?-ok si es si me voy a divertir

-Si la alumna Courtney Garcia ahora salgan de aquí-y nos hecho

Bueno fuimos a donde nos dijeron pero en el camino vi a Princesa caminando muy pero que muy distrida, tiene una cara hermosa y esos ojos tan hermosos, mejor voy a saludarla

-¿Piensas en alguien Princesa?- le susurre al oído

**POV de Courtney**

Estaba pensando en Duncan, esos ojos aguamarina que pareciera que nadaras en ellos, que pareciera decir su alma, que me hablan y que siempre que los veo me hacen recordar lo mucho que lo… ¡EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Por dios no amo a Duncan, no no y no

-¿Piensas en alguien Princesa?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Me voltee y vi a Duncan muriéndose de la risa ¡No lo soporto!

-¡Te odio!

-Oye calma Princesa no deberías gritarle a tu compañero de casa-dijo

-No bromees-Mi cara tenia una sonrisa eceptica

-Hola compañera-dijo con sonriendo

-¿Sabes donde es la casa?

-Nop

-¿Y los demás?

-Por alla-me señalo hacia bridgette y Geoff que se estaban besuqueando y Trent y Gwen que hablaban tomados de la mano viendo un mapa

-Hola a todos- les dije acercándome

-Hey seremos compañera ¿¡No será divertido!

-Claro que si bridg, vengan, la casa queda por aquí

**Y ¿que tal? (Cori: Gracias por ponerme) ¿Eres sarcástica? (Cori: no) Oye ¿tienes algo en mente? (Cori: ¿Qué tal si a Duncan le apodamos patan?)Patan (Cori: exacto)patan (Cori: entendí) patan (Cori: ¿Por qué lo dices?) Porque lo estoy viendo (Cori: Ahhh, ¡TRAS EL!)( saca una basuca) ¡SIIIIIIIII! (Duncan: ¡AUXILIO!)(Cori: ¿Y mi basuca?:) ) Aquí la tienes pero tienes que hacerme una promesa (Cori: ¿Cuál?)No lo lastimaras… Demasiado…Porque lo necesitamos para el fic ¿ok? ( Cori: ok) Persiguen a Duncan por todo el estudio**

**Review ¿plis? :3**


	3. ¿Divertido o extraño?

**Hola ¿como estan? (Cori:¿se puede saber donde estabas señorita?) estudiando coro, piano, baile, ciencias, maquetas, exámenes, ¿Quieres que siga? (Cori:yo solo preguntaba ¬¬) tu lo dijiste bueno lo siento por no haber subido pero es ¡LOS MAESTROS NO QUIEREN QUE TENGAMOS TIEMPO LIBRE! Como tengo un poco corto el tiempo quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me han comentado. Quiero hacer una aclaratoria antes de empezar y es que como Cori al parecer quiere su nombre tal como es le cambiare el nombre de Jenni a Cori (Cori: eso esta mejor :3)**

**Sin mas preámbulos la historia**

POV de Courtney

Al llevarlos a la casa estuvimos hablando mucho, sinceramente no tengo nada contra Duncan aunque es un poco incomodo hablar con el

-Y dime,Princesa, ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases?

- Dentro de una semana

-Courtney,¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-me dijo Gwen de verdad parecía triste por alguna razon

-Claro Gwen

-Es que veras, quería decir perdón por haber besado a Duncan a tus espaldas y haberte mentido, no fui una gran amiga pero me gustaría que pudiéramos serlo- dijo con una cara triste

- Gwen calma, yo te perdone hace mucho y si me gustaría ser tu amiga aunque no creo que pueda tenerte tanta confianza-le dije con una gran sonrisa- además no fui tan sincera.

-Oye ya que estamos bien, rompi con Duncan

-¿Por qué?- Creia que eran una pareja sin menor incentivo de romper :O

-El aun te extrañaba y yo estoy enamorada de Trent

-Uy- ok eso duele.

-Es aquí-Les dije a todos

-Guao-dijeron Geoff y Bridgette

La casa es de 3 pisos blanca asi que no me sorprende. Pude notar un convertible rojo **(A/N:El auto de mis sueños)** eso nada mas quiere decir que…

-Ya llego Eli

-¿Quien?

-Una de mis compañeras

Al entrar se oia una charla.

-Vengan les voy a presentar a las chicas

-¿Cuántas son?-Dijo Trent

-Somos 4

Los lleve a la sala y los fui presentando

-Chicas ¿ustedes saben el programa al que me obligaron a entrar?

-Obvio- dijo Eli

-Bueno ellos son Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent y Duncan

- Aaaaaaahhh ¿ese es el idiota?- Pregunto Eli

-No vas a tener una piñata, superalo- Le dije y puso mala cara

- Ok chicos ellas son Abigail, Cori y Eli- Eli es castaña con piel bronceada y una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, es una bromista experta y siempre encuentra una forma de hacer reir a la gente, a veces es medio tonta y otras veces una genio**(A/N: Eso siempre me lo dicen desde que perdi accidentalmente en la ¡ pregunta del The moron Test ¬¬ (Cori: es que de verdad eso fue estúpido) Jajaja que se note que es sarcasmo)**, Cori es la bromista experta y siempre que Eli se pasa la regaña y la logra controlar para que no haga algo estúpido, logra animar o desanimar a cualquiera, era totalmente razonable e inteligente según todo el mundo, y Abigail es el retrato de la amistad y la fuerza, aunque con mal carácter.

- Me voy a arriba mi amiga- Dijo Cori

- Voy a leer- dijo Eli

-Te acompaño a enseñarles la casa

-Vengan

Les enseñamos la casa, todas las habitaciones, Bridge ligio una en el " piso al lado de la de Geoff y Eli y Cori, Gwen y Trent también en el 2 y para mi desgracia Duncan se quedo con mi habitación vecina.

**POV de Duncan**

Despues de lograr quedar al lado de la habitación de la princesa esto se puso bueno. Baje a la cocina y vi 2 galletas con crema chantillí en un plato en la mesa

-Que rico- pero claro antes de comerlas vino Abigail.

-Yo tu no las tocaria

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No digas que no te lo adverti- Y se fue… Que extraño

Me comi las galletas y la crema. Debo decirlo estaba delicioso. Entoces oi la puerta abrirse, me voltee y vi a Cori y a Eli viéndome con cara de asesino. Luego estaba tirado en el suelo con Eli practicándome una llave de lucha libre encima.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A FREDDY?

-¿Quién?

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A FREDDY?

-¿Quién es Freddy?

-¡LA GALLETA!- ¿Le pusieron nombre a una galleta? raro

-Me la comi y…

-¡IDIOTA TE ACABASTE LA CREMA CHANTILLI!- Me grito Cori

-¿Pero por que me gritan?

-ERA NUESTRA TAREA Y ALMUERZO P***EJO- Grito Eli

-¿Que paso?- Dijo Princesa entrando con una remera blanca de tirantes y unos jeans, maldición se ve muy sexy

-Se comio a Freddy- Dijo Eli calmada

-¿ Y lo quisiste traumar por eso?

-Fue idea de Cori

-¿Mia? Fuiste

Pero Eli la interrumpió- Tu me diste la idea¬¬

-Chicas calma- dijo Princesa

-¿Te puedes salir de encima?- No era que me molestara pero era muy incomodo

-Claro oye sin resentimientos ¿vale?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Ok-dije amargado

-Eli ¿no estabas leyendo?

-Nooo iba a Marte se me acabo la gasolina(sarcasmo muy notorio)

-Ok entendí chau

Este año va a ser o muy divertido o muy extraño

**POV de Eli**

Que divertido va a ser este año. ¡Tengo una nueva piñata!

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Eli- Me dijo Cori, rayos TT_TT

-Rayos

**POV de Cori**

Que payasa. Me golpee en la cara

**Y bueno ¿que les pareció? Todo tipo de rewiev es aceptado DxC FOREVER ( sin ofender a los DxG) ( Cori: Eres rar ¿Ya te lo habia dicho?) Me has dicho cosas peores ¡Chau!**

**Beso y abrazos**

_**Elisa y Cori**_


End file.
